Legacy of Kain : The Fallen
by Christopher Angel
Summary: The tale of Azrael has he returns to Nosgoth but will his unpredicated arrival there change the course of the newly born Raziel?
1. Default Chapter

??????????????????? ????????????????????  
  
??????-?????  
  
When my Sire fell to the sadistic might of Kain, I, as a fledgling, found myself for the first time without a guardian or an Elder to look to for advice. Seeking the only possible logical outcome, I hurried out of the blasted land of Nosgoth and ventured far and wide out of its ring of fire, into the decaying, unpopulated lands that lay forgotten.  
  
For countless centuries, I remained, alone, feeding on the grotesque creatures that have come to roam these lands, gathering in power gradually but without a will of my own to contend with.  
  
And yet, within my heart, a seed of despair had already been planted and it spread through me like wildfire, consuming my essence its in path. Guilt overcame me and cowardice haunted me.  
  
I was appalled with my actions. How I had ran away instead of remaining to fight that losing battle with my brethren. At times I try to justify myself, using my inexperience as an excuse but these words taste bitter on my tongue and I knew better then to listen to my own lies.  
  
So then, I felt that the only thing left for me to do now was to return to the fate I had escaped centuries ago even if it meant I was going to die finally.  
  
"Honor and Strength are our epitome"  
  
The wise words of Raziel.  
  
The name of my beloved sire. How I had shamed his memory.  
  
Yes, this is the time when I shall return. I will not hide in the shadows while my fate lies patronizingly in front of me. I will return to whence I came and I will fight that battle, be it my last.  
  
And that is my promise fore my name is Azrael and I am the last son of Raziel. 


	2. Prolouge

?????-??  
  
Azrael was perched atop a large boulder, the strong winds that blew in from the east of Nosgoth whipped around him, whispering its secrets into his sensitive ears. His long dark hair cascaded drearily down his face as his amber-like eyes surveyed the corrupted land of Nosgoth. In the far distance he made out the dim outline of the smoke stacks, their toxic fumes blocking out the harmless rays of the sun, forever blanketing the land in a black and red hue.  
  
A lot has changed since he had left. Nosgoth was now more ever the wretched wasteland then it was before, it's very heart the canker of all this misery. As he watched the rolling fumes caress the sky, a dull hint of red and orange lighted up the horizon.  
  
Dawn was arriving.  
  
It seems that this was the only time when the skies of Nosgoth could ever be described as 'beautiful'.  
  
Sighing to himself, Azrael sheathed his long sword. Extending his bat-like wings, he took to the air and sailed with the winds that brought him ever closer to his destiny. 


	3. Chapter 1

???????????  
  
Though it was morning, the smoke stacks located at the poisonous land of Dark Eden belched out continuous fumes that kept the light from entering completely, making Nosgoth as it once had been, a vampire paradise.  
  
From his aerial view, Azrael could make out the fast approaching towers that marked out Dark Eden. It has been centuries since he had seen it this close.  
  
When he was a fledgling, Raziel had brought him to stand atop one of the outposts that lay scattered throughout Nosgoth. From there, the two of them had watched the sun set from behind Dark Eden, how the sky changed, bringing forth a noir atmosphere.  
  
Seemed like it was a lifetime ago.  
  
Azrael looked below him and he noted that with each mile he crossed, it seemed that the ground was deteriorating slowly. The grass seemed to be fused with a sort of red liquid that spanned for miles and miles.  
  
What toxic depravity had come to haunt these lands, Azrael wondered to himself. Surely, Nosgoth couldn't have changed so much in the past centuries that it would have gone beyond recognition. And yet, with each mile the wind takes him, the decay became more visible.  
  
Finally, he had crossed the barren wasteland and ventured into the skies of Nosgoth. The twin towers of Dark Eden stood, a milestone in this land's history. From his view, Azrael made out the complete assimilation of the surrounding area. Everywhere was flooded with thick flowing lava, leaving only islands of land. What could possibly inhabit Dark Eden now that it has become nothing more but a breathing spewing magma infested corruption?  
  
Maybe further inspection might give him the answer he needed.no, Azrael shook his head. He had to concentrate. He was here for Kain and Kain alone. Nothing will get in his way, although he knew it was suicidal.  
  
Still, nothing was going to deter him.  
  
But first, Azrael had to answer the hunger building up inside of him and feed on the rich warm blood that he desired so.  
  
Taking to the skies once more, Azrael flew out of Dark Eden and headed west, towards Nupraptor's once proud keep. He was told of the story of the crazed guardian of the mind and of how his insanity corrupted the circle but as a fledgling, such stories meant nothing to him, the history of Nosgoth did little to stir him.  
  
But these stories served a different purpose now. It was said that Kain had hunted down Nupraptor and killed him, using his severed head as a sacrifice to the decayed pillar, instantly curing it of whatever taint that had come to infect it.  
  
Azrael knew that in order for him to find any remote chance of defeating Kain, he should come to understand the Over-Father's past as he studies his future.  
  
He allowed his mind to wander aimlessly. It seemed that this was a dying land and for a brief second he wandered if he was successful in killing Kain, would any difference come about?  
  
Of course he will be ridding the world of the canker that lies rooted to its core, but would there be anything left to return the land to? The humans that were left alone were feral, far more bestial than the vampires they despise. They were few, scattered, mindless, delving into their own crusade of purifying the world though their actions were pathetic and weak. They wouldn't be able to re-create this land.  
  
A land that wasn't meant for them. All they do is consume.  
  
No, it belonged to them, the vampires. This was their world. They were the epicenter of this land. All that happens happens because of them. They were the ruling class, the Elites, the dominant species.  
  
They were Gods.  
  
And now, one God seeks the destruction of another.  
  
Coming down gracefully upon the top of the hill that lay before the fallen keep, Azrael noticed, from his view, three life forms feeding fiercely upon a human knight. Poor wretched soul, Azrael thought, you should have known better than to venture alone into these lands.  
  
But these three caught his interest fore they resembled a kind unlike any other.  
  
Their scent was fading, old, dying and these creatures resembled zombies but their need for blood confirmed that they are indeed vampires.  
  
Growling with disgust, Azrael extended his wings and jumped off the ledge, the wind catching him and slowing his descent. Landing slowly, he folded his wings and stood to look at his opponents.  
  
They took no notice of him, indulging in their meal.  
  
A sly smile crept upon his bronze face. Not noticing him would be their downfall.  
  
His brows furrowed as he delved into concentration. Focusing on the hindmost of the three, Azrael lashed out with an unimaginable telekinetic force coupled with a savage implosion.  
  
It exploded before him, bathing its pack with its blood; its body parts strewn all over, painting the surroundings red.  
  
Azrael laughed to himself as the other two finally took notice of him. Unsheathing his sword, he prepared to fight.  
  
They were fast and sneaky, but otherwise clumsy and disorganized. They fought without a mind, only their hunger to guide them. The first swiped at him but Azrael was far faster and more fluid then they were and easily dodged that attack but were caught squarely at the back by the other one.  
  
He cursed. He had not seen the other one appear behind him, but without a second glance, he spun round with his sword at neck level, catching the creature it his path, decapitating it immediately.  
  
Jumping forward to gain distance, he spun round once more to face the last one.  
  
But that creature was nowhere in sight.  
  
Azrael held his sword in front of him, in a defensive stance as he slowly circled the area. With his preternatural sense of hearing, he tried to make up sounds of movement. If it could render itself invisible, Azrael would be able to hear it move, but all he heard was the rustling of leaves and a faint burrowing sound, which he dismissed.  
  
His back touched the surface of the hill briefly, his concentration unbroken. He stood and waited, but the creature did not attack. His brow knitted. He wandered if the creature had fled.  
  
Sheathing his sword, the Razielim walked towards the decapitated vampire. Hunger was building up in him and he will feed, even on a decrepit, pathetic life form such as this.  
  
With his hands extended before him, Azrael pulled, with a strong force of telekinesis, an enormous cloud of blood from his victim's body. Hovering in the air, the body shriveled up and decomposed in front of his eyes. Unfazed, the vampire spread his arms and called forth the blood, which immediately streamed out of the cloud, seamless, into his awaiting body, feeding him.  
  
His body devoured every drop and he felt his old strength returning.  
  
Finally it was finished and Azrael turned to leave.  
  
And the hiding vampire sprung up from the ground and pounced on him, catching him off guard, forcing him down.  
  
So that was how it ambushed its prey. By burrowing through the ground. Azrael cursed himself for not taking that notion to consideration.  
  
The vampire attempted to bite at Azrael, but the Razielim cleverly kept it at bay. He was stronger and far more resourceful than this beast. Pushing it off him without any effort, Azrael sprung up quickly and without looking at it, sent it hurling into flames.  
  
As his enemy burnt away slowly, he took the time to check the surroundings. Once sure that there were no more of these vampire types, he took to the sky again, this time, closer to his destiny.  
  
This time, he flew towards The Sanctuary Of The Clans. 


	4. Chapter 2

???????????  
  
What to make of these images that I have seen so far, I do not know. When I had left, the Empire was whole, its occupants beautiful and regal. Now, it was a taunting shadow of its former glory, the land pouring out its blood, soiling and infecting every inch of Nosgoth, consuming even its once proud occupants. Corrupted, degenerate, my once proud and high Kin are twisted reflections of that past. Mindless craving beasts that haunt the land, with no true purpose or allegiance.  
  
As I rode the winds to The Sanctuary Of The Clans, my thoughts ran rampant. Would the fulcrum of this corrupted wasteland be nothing more but a decomposed carcass?  
  
I shudder to think. Surely, the ramifications couldn't have been that drastic?  
  
And yet, seeing what I have seen, I no longer feel I should be surprised by whatever damage I should behold in the hours that come.  
  
Indeed, my one-minded vendetta has taken its own form. Could I simply avoid confrontation with Kain and conduct my own research into the core of this mess, I would, but nothing, it seems would justify my new passion.  
  
I was indebted to my vengeance and my sorrow.  
  
The Sanctuary Of The Clans stood, defiantly, amidst the destruction, derelict and yet, the lock that held all the secrets. Azrael stood atop one of the high towers, looking downwards, watching carefully what he identified as vampires, but clearly of a different clan scouring the area. He would have to be careful.  
  
They were stout and their bodies had the distinct quality of stone. They moved about, their huge arms hanging by their sides as their powerful legs carried them forth with thunderous movement. Every now and then, Azrael would catch the glimpse of what he deduced was a long tongue, emerging from their red, elongated mouth.  
  
They were grotesque and a mockery to all that he had held dear. Was he the last that held the divinity they had once consumed like blood itself?  
  
He studied them intently. They did not seem like the kind who could burrow underground. No, they were of a different type and as such would have different abilities. Azrael pondered on what had transpired. The other type were decaying, their immortal blood weak, unable to sustain their frail flesh. Their movements were sluggish and therefore, another form of attack would have been needed.  
  
These type, however, seem more competent in finding food. Their bodies were strong and by the two, this type moved without much difficulty. The hardened quality on their body only brought to mind one thing: that each attack had to be stronger and more precise.  
  
He knew his prey and readied himself but before he could swoop down and catch the nearest one off-guard, something emerged from the cave to the right of him.  
  
Moving closer to the granite, he concealed himself and peered at the new creature.  
  
It was an odd thing, this creature. Its scent was clearly vampiric like the others but unlike them, it had no quality of a vampire. More of a ghoul, it seemed with its bluish skin and skeletal body. The flesh had all but been eaten away, leaving his exoskeleton barren.  
  
But there was something mighty familiar about this creature.  
  
As he leaned over for a closer look, the ground suddenly shakes violently. With reflexes as fast and lighting, Azrael gripped the sides of the support and steadied himself. An earthquake, though a minor one. Azrael couldn't say he had felt one here before. Yet, that was just the start of the surprise.  
  
A voice fell out of the wavering sky, ominous and doused with regality. It spoke to this blue creature directly, though Azrael felt as if all eyes were on him. Though knowing that hiding was futile, still he sought out some sort of shelter from the menacing Voice.  
  
"This world is wracked with cataclysms, the earth strains to shrug off the pestilence of Kain's parasitic empire," it spoke as the blue creature listened, its head looking upwards as if to acknowledge the Voice. "The fate of this world was preordained in an instant, by a solitary man. Unwilling to martyr himself to restore Nosgoth's balance, Kain condemned the world to the decay you see. In that moment, the unraveling began... now it is nearly played out. Nosgoth teeters on the brink of collapse - its fragile balance cannot hold," and then, the Voice went silent and the creature walked briskly towards the entrance of the keep. Coming out of his refuge, Azrael looked down and saw the creature was attempting to enter the Sanctuary, pulling at its bars. And yet, its efforts were pointless as the bars refused to give. Frustrated, the creature gave up and turned his attention to the two vampires that stood in the distance. As Azrael watched, the creature easily disposed of these two. With a staff he had seemingly pulled out of the catch attached to one of the pillars of the keep, he had rendered his opponent unconscious before impaling it with the pointed tip, sending it shriveling and screaming to the ground. But then, something miraculously different occurred. A globe of radiating light blue energy emerged from the fallen vampire's body, hovering above it indefinitely. The blue creature had then removed his cowl, and the energy globe flew directly into him, as if compelled to. The other vampire, which Azrael didn't care of, was beaten and thrown merciless into the bonfire that raged a few steps away. And in the same fashion, the blue creature drew into him the same blue energy. From his vantage point, Azrael could see clearly that the ghoul didn't have a lower jaw. Something twisted has had happened here. It would seem that all he had loved in his early years were now warped reminders of a darker truth. Picking up its fallen staff, the creature ran down the single path, attacking the un-noticing vampire with speed and guile, before going on. Spreading his wings once again, Azrael leapt off the tower and took to the skies. Kain can wait for now. What he had seen had troubled him and he knew no cure for it but the understanding of what had came to be. He would know that creature and if it chose to fight, then he will bury it.  
  
Following it for a time, he came to the Lake of the Dead. Its endless swirling vortex had served as a punishment for any who would dare to betray Kain. A place of damnation, where his beloved Raziel was banished. Sadness overcame him once again but he shrugged it off when the creature emerged from the cave. Slowly, it crossed the bridge, which creaked under each step. Azrael though that it might snap and bear the ghoul to the eternal abyss that lay waiting for it beneath. Looking around, it turned sharply to the west and running forward, leapt effortless across, taking hold of its makeshift wings which helped it to glide safely to the ledge. Once its feet touched the hard ground, it sprinted off. A chord was struck within him. That was the way to his clan territory. Grunting, Azrael swooped down and flew after the mysterious creature. In no time, he had reached his old clan territory. Landing on of the huge window ledges, he bent down to see that the ghoul was already attacking the vampires he had encountered at Nupraptor's keep. Azrael wandered what its game was. From his area, he watched it keenly as it ran up the flight of steps and activated the drawbridge. Funny how it seemed to know where to go and what to do. It was almost as if it had lived here before. That seemed improbable though, as Azrael would have at least glimpsed it in that 150 odd years he had lived in Nosgoth. The creature had gone deep into the keep and if Azrael followed, he would have been found out. No, he knew a quicker, more efficient way to spy and his wings will of course give him the assistance he needed. He flew overhead, following the twists and turns of the tunnel below until he came to a huge clearing. Water filled the center of the clearing and it goes deep. With his wings, Azrael could easily fly across without having to go to the immense trouble of jumping, using the dry tops of selected pillars that lay submerged in water as landing grounds. Water kills, simply. To his left, was the territory belonging to the other of Kain's 'sons'. The weakest, Melchiah. Though Raziel had never shown Melchiah any disrespect, he was quick to point out to Azrael that Melchiah had been given the weakest portion of Kain's gift. He was immortal, like all of them and suffered the same weakness and curse but unlike them, Melchiah's immortal frame could not sustain his frail flesh. And as such as it is with the sire, his clan suffered the same ailments. They were rotting degenerates, constantly having to steal the skin of their victims to hide their own ugliness. And as he was pondering upon these points, Azrael came suddenly to a sick realization. Those vampires he had first encountered bore the very same weakness that had plagued Melchiah since the beginning. They were of Melchiah's clan. They were the devolved descendents of his once proud kin. How could they have plummeted to such horrid depths, Azrael wandered to himself. Surely, the sanity of this place has been tested and waned. What has happened to Melchiah then? Has he devolved with his clan? Does he stalk the shadows like they do? But another thought came to him. If the Melchahim had fallen into the pit of degeneration, then surely, they are not alone in this corruption. Those other vampires they had seen, they must belong to another clan as well. But which one, he did not know. He was disgusted, plainly. Has the corruption that slowly consumed Nosgoth mutated its occupants as well? He shuddered to think of it. His attention was directed once again when the ghoul emerged from the opening. It walked slowly as if taking in its surroundings before stopping to stand in front of the water. Turning to its left and right, it moved finally towards the back wall and picked up the spear that lay resting against the wall. And that was when the hiding Melchahim ambushed him. Azrael's first instinct was to aid this creature but he held himself back. There was no need, he thought to himself. This creature proved to be very effective in battle, besides, Azrael still didn't know if it was friend or foe. Sure enough, it killed its enemies swiftly, making its way expertly across the chasm with relative ease, using its tattered wings to glide to each top before landing safely on the other side where another Melchahim lay in wait for him. Azrael smiled to himself as he saw the creature grab the vampire and flung it into the water. Where its shrill screams flooded the air as its frail body began to burn intensely. The ghoul walked up towards the gate and pushed it open, entering it. From where he was, he couldn't see anymore and Azrael knew that as much as he might have liked to follow it, he couldn't at this rate as the ghoul would be able to see him. No, he thought to himself, this area needed much more exploration and he would see that his needs be met. He would take care of the ghoul later on if need be. 


	5. Chapter 3

?????????????  
  
Life, it seemed, offered more twists and turns in this unfolding drama I have entered myself into. What had happened to the state of my self appointed mission? Slowly, I watch myself moving further from it and into Nosgoth's depths. Its histories and decrepit past. Yet, not all is known to me save the unusual creature I have been stalking from the heavens. Was it one of Kain's puppets gone wrong? Or perhaps Kain had seen that I was here to attempt his assassination and had sent forth that thing to steer me away from my righteous path. Whatever it is though, it has me intrigued. Despite the languishing threat that might possibly loom over me, I have grown to notice odd familiarities from this blue creature. Why it has been captivated, I know not. Would I be counted as a fool if I were to plunge headlong into a confrontation with it?  
  
I wish I understood it though.  
  
I propel myself from it and try to at least grasp the reins of my former cause. Whatever evil it might pose I will deal with later. For now, however, the canker that sits awaiting in his throne is my primary target and if I survive the confrontation with Kain, then maybe, I might seek out the mysteries of this dying world. 


End file.
